


If You Love Me You'll Let Me Go

by storybookteller61



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Hizzie - Freeform, Too gay for my own heart, lizzie and hope just need to be loved so let them love each other, lowkey posie, secret dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybookteller61/pseuds/storybookteller61
Summary: It happened only once, then twice, then too many times to count. They became each other's escape from the real world. They comforted one another in more ways than one They were like fire and gasoline, fiery, dangerous, heated, they fueled each other. They needed each other because after the first taste they became addicted to their familiar tastes of poison.





	1. Familiar Taste of Poison

**Author's Note:**

> My fav crackship is Hizzie and I hope Julie makes it canon. They both just need to be loved, so why not by each other.

It happened only once, then twice, then too many times to count. They became each other's escape from the real world. They comforted one another in more ways than one They were like fire and gasoline, fiery, dangerous, heated, they fueled each other. They needed each other because after the first taste they became addicted to their familiar tastes of poison.

-  
-

The first time was an accident. It was late and there was a party happening down at the old mill. Lizzie was missing a party after a particularly long meditation session with her father after she had wrecked the library during one of her infamous 'episodes' earlier that today. Thankfully, no one had been around to witness it. They only people who knew were Alaric, Dorian, and Emma. It had all happened so fast, the events that triggered her incidents were blurry she couldn't remember exactly what happened.

She does remember the absolute feeling of dread as she tore apart the library. She remembers the look on her father's face that she had grown used to, a mixed look of pity, guilt, and worst of all disappointment. From then Alaric insisted on making her meditate in order to keep her emotions at bay, which they did for hours before finally Alaric let her leave but not before warning her to be careful.

Lizzie knew that her father, deep down, wasn't disappointed with her. He had told her that multiple times, but she didn't believe it. She had given him every reason to be disappointed in her.

Walking down the hallways on her way to the party Lizzie stopped in front of the library doors. Opening them, she sees the mess she caused. Books scattered everywhere, chairs and table thrown around, the place looked as though a tornado ripped through it. Among the mess, Lizzie notices someone cleaning it up all by their lonesome, Hope Mikaelson.

-  
-

This is not how Hope had imagined her night going. Alaric was upset with her for yet another thing Hope did wrong. She admits she had said some things to him this time that were wrong, and anger filled but he said some hurtful things as well. So her punishment was to clean up the disastrous mess in the library caused by god knows what. When she tried to ask Alaric all she got was the silent treatment and a broom she didn't press any further.

Her head snapped up at the sound of the doors to the library creaking open. Her eyes locked on the intruding person, Lizzie Saltzman. Because that's just what she need right now, the blonde insulting her yet again, always poking. At times it didn't bother the tribrid, but right now she was upset and really didn't want to listen to the blonde say another thing about her hair, or her clothes, or literally anything that comes out of the blonde's mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie's voice void of her usual snide, instead it's timid and soft. Whatever snark was about to come from Hope's mouth disappeared as she noticed the red rims around Lizzie's eyes, the break in her voice, and the sad yet almost apologetic look on her face.

"I upset your dad, this is my punishment." Hope's voice sounded kind, worried even. "Are you okay?"

Lizzie didn't respond instead, she moved further into the library and began to help clean up. Neither of the girls said anything. Hope not wanting to intrude. Lizzie not knowing what to say to Hope's question. They just cleaned in a comfortable silence, neither one talking but every now and again Hope steals a glance at her.

Moments pass though it feels like hours. Lizzie doesn't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks, but Hope does. Hope then moves in front of Lizzie and wipes away her tears, her hand lingers on Lizzie's a little longer than it should've but neither girls seem to mind. Hope clears her throat backing away before going back to cleaning.

Lizzie's spine shivers at the sudden loss of warmth of her cheek. She stands there frozen for a moment trying to register the thoughts roaming her through her head. Before either girl realize what's happening Lizzie's hand are on Hope's face and their lips are connected. Lizzie pulls away after a moment of Hope just standing there frozen.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Lizzie rambles, "I shouldn't have down that."

Hope still stands frozen making no sudden movements or sounds.

"Hope?" Lizzie places her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder shaking her slightly. Hope's eyes blink rapidly, her mouth closes and her eyebrows are furrowed like she does when she's trying to comprehend something.

As Lizzie is about to go into another bout of apologies Hope presses her lips against Lizzie's once again. At first Lizzie is shocked, then she's kissing Hope back. The kiss is slow and soft but filled with passion, this was something that had a long time coming. Hope arms wrapped around Lizzie's neck bringing her closer, Lizzie slipped her arms around Hope's waist. Lips still connected they stumbled until the back of Lizzie's legs hit one of the now picked up couches and they both fell down.

The kiss turns more feverish, as both girls hand are wandering, lips attacking each other. When they kissed, they melted into one another, needed each other. It's like they were addicted, Hope's lips were Lizzie's drug, as goes for Hope. It was hard for Hope to stop kissing the blonde, and speed them up across the room several feet apart.

Lizzie blinked rapidly as she felt a quick breeze before she realized she was standing, Hope feet away from her. Lizzie looked confused as she saw Hope continue to clean as if nothing happened. The door to the library creaked open and when Lizzie looked up and saw her father enter the now nearly cleaned library.

Oh, Hope must've heard Alaric's footsteps.

"Lizzie, sweetheart, what're you doing here?" Alaric sounded slightly worried.

Lizzie looked up at her father, "I was uh..," she takes a moment to compose herself, still slightly flustered,"uh..helping Hope."

"Helping Hope clean." She adds quickly.

"Okay?" Alaric muttered. He glares at Hope, speaking coldly, "Hope, punishment over. It's almost curfew head to your dorm."

When Alaric leaves Lizzie notices the look of repentance on Hope's face. Lizzie wanted to ask what had Hope done to upset her father this time, but thought better of it.

-  
-

The events that led to this blurred in both of the girls' heads as they stumbled into Hope's room, lips connected in a fiery kiss. Hope pushed the blonde onto the bed, straddling her waist both of them fighting for dominance. Surprisingly, Lizzie won that battle, now on top she pulled away from Hope and with a mischievous smile she throws her top off and across the room.

Hope takes a minute to take in her beauty, hands on her hips and now traveling the smooth skin of her abdomen. Hope's eyes flash yellow, Lizzie's darken. In that moment, both girls were aware with what was about to happen, aware of the mistake they were about to make.

But in that moment, neither cared. In that moment, the only thing they wanted was each other. And if they were to come to regret this, it would've all been worth it. Because in the end, this would be the best mistake either one of them had ever made.


	2. Can't Get Enough Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie can't keep their hands off each other. Josie's beginning to notice her sister's weird behavior lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, anyway here you go. #HIZZIERISE. Also, this kind of seeming like bad timing after tonight's episode since I haven't watched it yet but... oh well. Enjoy!

Lizzie had grown accustomed to waking up in the tribrid's arms. Listening to her soft moans and watching her chest rise and fall with every breath had become her favorite pastime. All of it had become a routine.

Sex at night, cuddles in the morning, ignoring each other during the day, sneaking looks in class, and sloppy kisses when no one was around. And then it would start all over again. Best routine ever!

Lizzie hadn't told Josie, and she wasn't sure she wanted to, she just wouldn't understand. The thing Hope and Lizzie had wasn't something Josie had ever had. It wasn't love, but it definitely wasn't just sex. At least Lizzie didn't think is was love, she was just really confused. She was sure Josie had noticed her sneaking into their shared dorm every morning, failing to give her sister an answer as to where she'd been all night. She figures Josie assume it was some guy Lizzie was seeing and just wasn't ready to talk to her sister about. Though it's weird, usually when Lizzie does have a crush Josie is the first person to know. Lately, Lizzie had been avoiding Josie, not wanting to explain her situation, mainly the Hope part of her situation. She didn't wanna tell Josie what she had with Hope until she knew for sure.

Lizzie takes in all of Hope's features admiringly, eyes venturing down every so often. What is it about Hope Mikaelson that makes her feel this way? Lizzie presses small butterfly kisses on Hope's bare shoulder causing her to stir a bit. Her bright blue eyes meeting Lizzie's.

"Morning." Hope smiles at her causing a shiver to run down her spine. Hope presses her lips against Lizzie's, it's short and sweet.

Lizzie smiles back, "I should get going." She goes to put her clothes on but before she knows it she being pulled back into bed, Hope's body flush on top of hers. Hope's kissing her neck, slowly going lower and lower. Lizzie's body begins to heat up. She knows she should leave but god did this feel good.

Hope's mouth is back at her neck, kissing and biting softly. Lizzie's too busy loving every minute of this to notice that Hope's mouth has taken a liking to one spot on the blonde's neck. Lizzie finally musters up the courage to push her away.

"Okay. I really have to go." Lizzie chuckles at the fake pout the shorter girl is giving her.

"Fine. But you'll be back later?" The auburn haired girl hopes she says yes. She doesn't know exactly what the arrangement between her and Lizzie was but she knew she didn't want to end. Something about the younger girl drove her crazy, and not in the way of when they poked and made fun of each other. But in more of the way that she couldn't get enough of her.

Already dressed, Lizzie met Hope's eyes and they lingered that way in comfortable silence before Lizzie give her a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

"Don't miss me too much." Lizzie teased before she walked out of the room leaving Hope to her thoughts before getting ready for breakfast.

-  
-

 

Lizzie quietly snuck into her dorm room, careful not to wake her sister. The room was dark so she couldn't see her sister, awake and waiting for her. Lizzie continued "sneaking" until Josie spoke,

"Where the hell have you been?" Lizzie jumped, startled.

Lizzie let out a breath of relief realizing it was only her twin, her relief was short lived when she saw the look on her sister's face.

"Out."

"Out?"

"Yeah."

"Doing what?"

Damn. Lizzie froze, she was caught. But there was no way she was telling her sister she was out shacking up with their friendly neighborhood tribrid, uh uh no way. In a feeble attempt to avoid the question, Lizzie began to get ready for the day. Josie continued glaring into the back of her sister's head, not willing to give up without a fight.

That's when Josie saw it, the dark purple hickey right on the blonde's neck. Josie chuckled a bit, making Lizzie turn towards her.

"What?"

Josie didn't answer verbally but instead pointing to her neck, trying to hold back laughter before walking to breakfast having already been dressed.

Lizzie was confused until she looked in the mirror and saw the way too obvious love mark that Mikaelson left on her neck like she was some sort of property. Ugh, the nerve. She finished getting dressed, then applied makeup to the hickey trying to cover it the best she could.

-  
-

Lizzie and Josie sat in the cafeteria for breakfast. Josie kept glancing at her sister as if waiting for something to happen. When Lizzie got in this morning Josie hassled her with questions, Lizzie avoided them again. And then before they left when Josie noticed the hickey on her sister's neck, she had to know. Lizzie noticed the glances and wondered if she should just tell her sister the truth, all the lying made her stressed and that was beginning to give her wrinkles.

Josie glanced again this time lingering, she had obviously noticed the looked on the blonde twin's face, the look she made when she was making a tough decision, and had hoped her sister would finally tell her what she'd been dying to know. She had been patience about this for days, but now she needed to know. Lizzie never kept something from Josie for this long. It hurt Josie to think her sister was keeping secrets from her.

"Come on, Liz. We tell each other everything, especially significant other." The last part she whispers causing Lizzie to blush at the thought

Right as Lizzie was about to burst and spill her secret, M.G. and Penelope sat down in front of them. Lizzie bit her tongue deciding it better to not let her secret love affair with Hope become public news to the whole student body. Josie's face fell with disappointment, Penelope noticed and reached across the table to grab her girlfriend's hand.

"You okay, babe?" Penelope asked concerned about her girlfriend.

Lizzie nearly barfed at them making heart eyes. They had recently got back together and since then they were always lovey dovey about everything and it made Lizzie sick.

"Yeah, Lizzie just won't tell me who she's seeing." Josie glares at her sister in an attempt to intimidate the answer out of her. It doesn't work.

"You mean Lizzie Saltzman hasn't told her sister, who she tells everything to, who she's banging," Hope poked as she sat down next to Penelope and across from Lizzie, "Really? Didn't know you were capable of keeping a secret. What with your big mouth and all."

Penelope chuckled at the jest. Lizzie rolled her eyes at both of them. Instead of saying something mean in retaliation Lizzie decided to give Hope the finger. She didn't trust her voice at the moment, afraid of the effect the tribrid's teasing eyes are having on her.

"Be still my heart." Hope places a hand dramatically over her heart, feigning adoration.

At this point Josie is inches away from Lizzie's cheek, staring her down until she breaks. Meanwhile, M.G., Penelope and Hope were talking which was weird because Hope was being social and friendly. Something was wrong, it was almost as though she was... happy.

"What's gotten into you?" Rafael said as he and Landon had sat down at the table to Hope. He liked this side of Hope, it was cute. Both boys smiled at her.

Hope smiled right back. Her and Landon had both decided it'd be best to just be friends when he came back to school.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

Lizzie spared a look at Hope their eyes meeting, lingering for just a moment before it was over.

Josie was still in Lizzie's face too determined to give up until Lizzie gave into her intimidation. It was not working, Lizzie was nowhere near surrender instead she turned her head to face Josie's returning her twin's glare. They stayed that way for quite some time,

Rafael and Landon gave the twins quizzical looks.

"Don't." M.G. warned.

Before they know it breakfast is over and everyone was departing ways. Lizzie still hadn't told Josie anything, Penelope had to drag Josie to class before the bell rang. Josie huffed, surrendering for now anyway before walking to class hand in hand with her beautiful girlfriend.

-  
-

Hope was on her way to her next class when before she knew it she was being pulled in an empty classroom, and someone's lips were attacking her neck. All Hope could see was a head full of blonde hair kissing her way down Hope's neck and chest were her uniform doesn't cover. She'd recognize the lips anywhere and the hair was a dead giveaway.

Lizzie stopped kissing Hope's body and kissed her lips. The kiss was sloppy and feverish, unlike the ones they usually snuck between classes. This kiss was wanting, needing of each other. Lizzie tugged Hope's bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away and saw the absolute look of lust in the tribrid girl's eyes. Lizzie gave her a mischievous smile.

Lizzie's arms were wrapped around the shorter girl's waist, and hers were wrapped around the blonde's neck. They stayed that way, staring into each other's eyes intertwined in each other's arms. A lust filled, heated moment turned into something else. This moment was different, the lust in their eyes replaced with adoration. Their faces inches apart, smiling, but not kissing.

Lizzie broke the silence, "Thanks for the hickey. My sister really appreciated it, nearly blew our cover." Hope chuckled,

"What'd you tell her?"

"Nothing." Lizzie murmured against Hope's lips as they pressed for a sweet chaste kiss.

Hope looked into Lizzie's eyes a little longer. She'll admit it hurt to think that Lizzie was ashamed of what they had but they both agreed to keep their thing a secret from the entire school afraid of the rumors that may fly. They came to a mutual agreement and she was fine with that. But she couldn't help the thought of them walking down the hall hand in hand, kissing her in front of everyone, letting them know that Lizzie Saltzman was hers. She wasn't about to ruin this moment by telling her that though.

"And let's not do hickeys that are public to the not so naked eye, eh?" Lizzie smiled at her and she couldn't help but gush, god that smile.

"No promises." Hope placed a kiss on the taller girl's lips, this time the kiss was longer and full of passion, yet still soft and sweet, almost loving.

The red head pulled back, walking towards the door. "Don't miss me too much." She repeated the other girl's word from earlier before leaving the blonde dumbfounded and slightly turned on.

-  
-


End file.
